User blog:Xfactor1234/The Theory News Broadcast on Hailey Cloud Destroying Chuck E. Cheese's
Cast Chad the News Anchor: Winona the News Reporter: Mulan Cloud (Hailey's 14-year-old adoptive big sister, who was adopted from Shenzhen): she is a freshmen in high school Health Inspector: Police Officer: Mei Cloud (Hailey's 15-year-old adoptive big sister, who was adopted from Nanning): she is a sophomore student in high school Wei Cloud (Hailey's 16-year-old adoptive big brother, who was adopted from Guangzhou): a junior in high school Police Chief: Baozhai Cloud (Hailey's 18-year-old adoptive big sister, who was adopted from Tianjin): a senior in high school who is planning to attend college next year Mingzhui Cloud (Hailey's 11-year-old adoptive big sister, who was adopted from Harbin): a sixth grader Morgan Cloud (Hailey's 13-year-old biological big sister): an eighth grader Ai Cloud (Hailey's 3-year-old niece who is the birthday girl): she is Jiao's daughter and Song's niece. She is in preschool Chen Cloud (Hailey's 8-year-old aoptive big sister, who was adopted from Chongqing): she is in third grade Aggie Cloud (Hailey's 19-year-old biological big sister): a freshman college student Chuck E. Cheese's owner: Ling Cloud (Hailey's 7-year-old adoptive big sister, who was adopted from Chungman.): she is a second grade student Mother of one of Ai's friends: One of the customers at Chuck E. Cheese's as an eyewitness: Chun Cloud (Hailey's 9-year-old adoptive big sister, who was adopted from Huizhou): she is in fourth grade Agatha Cloud, Sr. (Hailey's biological mother and Ai's grandmother): Dongmei Cloud (Hailey's 12-year-old adoptive big sister, who was adopted from Shanghai): she's in seventh grade John Cloud (Hailey's biological father and Ai's grandfather): Jane Cloud (Hailey's 10-year-old biological big sister): she's in fifth grade Jiao Cloud (Hailey's 20-year-old adoptive big sister, who was adopted from Nanjing, China and Ai's mother): she is a junior in college Zhao Cloud (Hailey's 17-year-old adoptive big brother, who was adopted from Beijing): he is a senior in high school Hailey Cloud (the biggest troublemaker EVER): Entered first grade in September and is a very spoiled rotten child beauty pageant contestant. She loves Frozen, Disney Princess, Barbie, My Little Pony, McDonalds, causing chaos, screaming, chocolate, hitting people, video games, Shopkins, baby Anabel dolls, eating sweets, cookies, Mad Libs, swearing, ponies, unicorns, hamburgers, ice cream, chocolate fudge cake, French fries, chicken nuggets, mcflurries, dora the explorer, shopping at Justice ang Build a bear workshop, pinching Ai, chicken wings, candy, soda, junk food, bacon and sausage served with pancakes or waffles topped with lots of butter and maple syrup. She hates Chuckie cheese, pizza, Ni Hao Kai Lan, Transformers, her family, vegetarian diet, healthy food, anything Chinese, Chinese New Year, China, asia, losing, getting grounded, not getting her way, anything cheap and poor, her Chinese siblings, not being allowed to play with her friends or watch My Little Pony Song Cloud (Hailey's 20-year-old adoptive big brother, who was adopted from Nanjing, China and Jiao's fraternal twin sister): Karen Felder (Hailey's School Principal of Last Chance Academy): Tanya Darwin (Hailey's Teacher of Last Chance Academy): Janie Walker (one of Hailey's friends): Ivy Walker (Janie's mother): Transcript News Anchor: "This is a breaking news bulletin. There is fury all around when 6-year-old Hailey Cloud from Helena in Montana destroyed the entire Chuck E. Cheese's restaurant on her niece Ai's 3rd birthday, police say. It all started when Hailey threw an enormously epic and violent tantrum about having to celebrate her niece Ai's birthday at Chuck E. Cheese's but she wanted to celebrate her niece Ai's birthday at McDonald's. At Chuck E. Cheeses, where the birthday party for little Ai was being held, Hailey assaulted the costumed characters by urinating, defecating and farting on them; she also ran around the establishment completely naked and to make matters even more worst, she took out a hunting knife and stabbed her niece in the chest, neck and arms. She released an army of cockroaches. We now take you to our reporter Winona on the scene of the incident. Are you there, Winona?" Winona the News Reporter: "As you can see, Chad, there are only a couple of cockroaches crawling on the exterior part of the building. Fortunately, the exterminators are still removing them from the building. According to reports from her whole family, Hailey began her fierce naughtiness by throwing an enormously epic, scary and violent tantrum because she wanted to host her niece Ai's 3rd birthday party at McDonald's and have her niece's party to be My Little Pony-themed, but no, Ai's actual choice was to have her party to be held at Chuck E. Cheese's and to be Ni Hao Kai-Lan themed." Mulan: "Hailey would pee in her pants when she didn't get her way. Hailey hates Chuck. E Cheese's and Ni Hao Kai-Lan." Winona the News Reporter: "Ai and her mother Jiao and her grandmother Agatha, Sr. invited Ai's friends from Pre-K and ballet class along with their parents. Hailey's behavior worsened even more when she took off all of her clothes and unrinated, defecated and farted in the ball pit. She assaulted the random customers. She also tossed Pulpy Milky orange flavored juices at her older twin siblings. And now, Hailey's parents John and Agatha have forgotten every single thing that Supernanny Annie Blume had taught them because Hailey ruined Ai's birthday." Zhao: "Hailey always liked McDonald's since she was a toddler, which is why she kicked up such a huge fuss. But we don't go to McDonald's anymore, not after I nearly died from my lethal allergy to table salt. The entire family, minus Hailey, are vegetarians. My parents sued McDonald's after my near-death experience." Health Inspector: "She wanted me to leave and threatened to kill me." Agatha Sr.: "I tried to get everything under control, but failed. We had tried a nanny television show called Nanny 911, but it didn't work." Song: "What is even worse, Hailey pulled the fire alarm and everyone evacuated the establishment. When the firemen arrived, we found out that it was a false alarm." Policeman: "We received a call from the owner. We took the girl into police custody." Mother of one of Ai's friends: "There were cockroaches everywhere. In fact, there were like millions of them." Agatha Sr.: "Ai was also lacerated with a knife, and she spent the rest of her special day in the hospital. Somebody snuck into the kitchen and poured a heavy amount of table salt on the pizzas that were being delivered to our table." News Reporter: "We will take you live to the children's hospital where little Ai was brought in after her Aunt Hailey lacerated her. We will now interview a random customer who witnessed the incident." Random Customer: "I cannot believe the Clouds raised Hailey to be a spoiled and rotten brat. As soon as my daughter and I get home, I am going to sue the parents for $150,000 for raising a 6-year-old child poorly." Cut to: see a crying Ai being taken into the emergency room is at Ai's bedside, hysterical because Ai is lacerated Song: "Hailey refuses to give up meat. All she cares about is herself." John: "Hailey is very manipulative and will physically injure or try to kill anyone when she doesn't get her way. For instance, when we refused to let her see her friend who lives across the street on Chinese New Year because it was a tradition to spend time together as a family, she brutally stabbed her mother in the neck and in the chest with a kitchen knife." Morgan: "I believe all of this H*** started when Hailey's 6th birthday was cancelled because we had to go to great-grandfather's funeral on the same day." Jane: "Hailey's behavior also began because she was so jealous when she wanted to be the baby of the family." News Reporter: "We will now interview the school principal of Last Chance Academy, the school which Hailey is currently attending after her string of expulsions from her 8 previous schools and her teacher Miss Darwin. Anything you'd like to say to the viewers at home?" Hailey's teacher: "I'm Miss Tanya Darwin, Hailey's teacher in the first Grade. Hailey was a rebel in my classroom. For letting the cockroaches in the establishment, Hailey will lose a WHOLE week of recess. She will also get a lunchtime detention for a WHOLE week!" Hailey's principal: "I am Karen Felder, Hailey's school principal at Last Chance Academy. I have seen Hailey in my office at least three times this year. Hailey, if you're watching this, you will serve recess detention and lunchtime detention and do English detention work for a week." to: Helena Juvenile Detention Center Winona: "We are here at the Helena Juvenile Detention Center, where Hailey is being held for all charges being pressed against her, including assault and battery. Hailey, do you have anything to say to the viewers about the charges being pressed against you?" Hailey: "To my family, I hate you!" Winona: "We will now go to the neighborhood of the Cloud family. We will interview Janie Walker. Anything you'd like to say to the audience?" see all of Hailey's girlfriends Janie: "Hailey, you are acting like a spoiled baby. I do not want to be your friend anymore, I do not want to play with you anymore, I don't want to go to McDonald's with you anymore, and I never want to see you again!" Ivy: "Let it out, dear. I was the one who called the police on Hailey after I received a telephone call from Hailey's big sister Jiao " Hailey's Now Former Friend #2: "This is Sandra. I HATE YOU HAILEY, YOU'RE A BIG BABY!" Hailey's Now Former Friend #3: "This is Alicia. We hope you get kicked out of our school! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN! YOU ARE DEAD TO ME, HAILEY!" Hailey's Now Former Friend #4: "This is Frieda. What you did was unforgivable! You may not know it, but my family and I went to Chuck E Cheese's for a family night and you spoiled it for us! I hope you're proud of yourself for what you've done!" Hailey's Now Former Friend #5: " I hope you stay in jail for a very long time, you selfish brat! This is Linda!" Winona: "There you have it. Every single one of Hailey's friends from the neighborhood and her school now hate her. This is Winona signing off." Category:Blog posts